Pokemon: Below 0
by Eon Enigma
Summary: Ash has finally gotten a break after a long time and decides to visit Altomare, but his adventures are far from over.
1. Reunion

**Hello there. Just so you know, in this story, Serena will travel with Ash, but it won't be Amourshipping. I do not own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs, Art, and storylines.**

* * *

 **Altomare**

We see Ash Ketchum, along with his partner Pikachu, and Serena arrive at the docks of Altomare. Ash had been hoping to come back sooner, but professor Oak would give him a break, until this week that is. Ash and Serena got off of the boat and started to head into the city.

"Ash, do you know where you are going?" Serena asked Ash.

"I can't remember which way to go. Do you remember Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding his head before jumping of Ash's shoulder and lead the way.

They walked through the twisting, maze like city, and after a few hours, Serena started to get bored, asking every now and then if they are there yet, only to see Pikachu shake his head.

"Ash, where are we going anyways?" Serena asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," Ash said as he headed into an alley.

When Serena started to walk into the alley, she noticed that Ash walked through a wall. After a few minutes of wondering if he was okay, she went in after him. When she went through the wall, on the other side was a garden. Serena then noticed Ash was talking to some people. Ash then turned around and noticed Serena.

"Hey Serena! Come over here!" Ash said, waving one of his arms in the air.

"I'm guessing she's a friend of yours," one of the people Ash was talking to said.

"Yes she is, Lorenzo," Ash said to the man named Lorenzo. "Serena, this is Lorenzo, and his granddaughter Bianca."

"It's nice to meet you," Serena said to them.

"Nice to meet you too," Bianca and Lorenzo said back.

"Don't keep Latias waiting now, Ash," Bianca asked.

"Alight! Come on Serena, let's go find Latias," Ash said excitedly.

"Okaaaay..." Serena said, feeling confused, before they started to look for Latias.

"Hey grandpa, do you think that Serena has a crush on Ash?" Bianca asked her grandfather.

"If she does, then she might have some competition in the form of Latias," Lorenzo said quietly.

* * *

Somewhere in the garden, we see Latias painting something, and by the looks of it, she's doing pretty well. She then set the brush down and examined the outcome of her work.

"This is my best yet!" Latias said to herself.

Ever since Ash left, she has been learning how to speak, so that one day, she can tell Ash how she feels about him. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Is anyone there?" Latias asked, waiting to see if there was a response. Then the rustling started back up and Ash came out of the bushes.

"There you are Latias. Did you just hear a voice just now, or was I imagining things?"

"That would have been me speaking, Ash," Latias said, surprising Ash.

"You can talk? That's Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Anyways, what have you been up to, Latias?"

"Other than learning how to speak like a human, I've been taking art classes, and the teacher doing those classes said I was very talented at it. This is what I was working on just now," Latias said, pointing at the painting with one of her claws.

In the painting were very well painted versions of Ash, Pikachu, and Latias in the garden, with Bianca, Lorenzo, Brock and Misty in the background.

"Wow, this is amazing! You did a truly awesome job, Latias!" Ash said, causing Latias to blush a little.

"Th-Thanks, Ash," Latias said, stuttering a little.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ash asked Latias.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Latias said.

Ash then put his hand on Latias' forehead.

"You have a fever. You probably should get some rest," Ash said, feeling worried about Latias.

"Ash? Can I tell you something?" Latias asked as calmly as possible.

"Sure, go ahead," Ash said, putting a thumb up.

"Well... I... I..."

* * *

"Ash!? Where are you!?" Serena yelled as she continued to walk down a path. "Where in the world could he be?"

A few minutes later, she reached the end of the path, and noticed Ash sitting down by a painting with a Latias. Before she could speak, she heard the Latias say something that made her heart sink.

"I, love you Ash," Latias said, blushing really hard as she said it. About 30 seconds went by until Latias said something else. "You probably hate me now, don't you?"

But he didn't hate her, he was just speechless. The only one he had those feelings for has the same feelings for him? After 20 more seconds, Ash finally spoke.

"Do you really mean it?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I really do," Latias said back.

After a minute, Ash spoke again.

"I love you too, Latias," Ash said, causing tears of joy to form in Latias' eyes, while Serena was standing there quietly. Once Ash and Latias started to kiss, Serena started to sniffle, and she ran off to somewhere else in the garden. Ash and Latias stopped kissing, and where wondering if they were the sniffling came from, but didn't see anyone, so they headed off to see Bianca and Lorenzo after Latias handed Ash the painting, saying it was for him.

* * *

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Serena said as she hit a wall. "Why? Why does he love a pokemon and not me!? It's not right. It's just disgusting!"

"It seems that I was right about you Serena," a voice said from behind Serena.

She turned around and noticed Bianca standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Serena asked.

"Long enough to hear that you despise that Ash is in love with Latias, and not you. Just get over it," Bianca said to Serana.

"Hm! Maybe I could if you tell me three reasons why she deserves to be with him,"

Bianca then told Serena about the fact the Latias was an orphan, and that she had been depressed until she heard that Ash was coming back to Altomare.

"What's the third reason?" Serena asked impatiently.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Bianca said, looking glum.

"Alight, I'm going to go separate the two of them," Serena said as she stood up and was about to start walking away.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Bianca said, frowning. "Latias isn't an only child. She used to have a brother."

"Used to?" Serena asked in confusion.

"He sacrificed himself one day to save the city, and now he's a gem called the soul dew, which keeps the city safe," Bianca said in a sad tone.

"Why didn't you want to tell me that?" Serena asked, now understanding a little more about what Latias has been through.

"It's because, because..." Bianca said before she burst into tears. Lorenzo end up hearing this and ran in the direction of Bianca's crying. Once he saw her, he ran over to her.

"What's the matter Bianca?" Lorenzo asked Bianca, who eventually cried herself to sleep. He then noticed Serena.

"Did you cause her to cry like that?" Lorenzo asked Serena.

"All I asked her was why she didn't want to talk about something," Serena said.

"Alight, I know what happened now," Lorenzo said. "You got her to talk about the Latios that saved the city when Ash first came here, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Serena said, not understanding what was going on.

"Well that Latios just so happened to be in love with Bianca," Lorenzo said, feeling frustrated with Serena.

"Oh, I didn't know," Serena said, feeling disappointed in herself now.

"Please make sure to apologize to her when she wakes up, okay?" Lorenzo asked.

"Sure," Serena said.

After Bianca woke up, Serena apologised to her, and Bianca excepted the apology. The three of them then noticed that it was getting late.

"We should probably go back soon," Lorenzo said.

"But we should find Ash and Latias first," Bianca stated.

"Already found them," Serena said, pointing towards Ash and Latias.

"So Ash, did you ask Latias if she wants to be your pokemon?" Bianca asked Ash.

"Yep, I did on the way to find you guys, and she said yes," Ash said. "Buuut I forgot to get pokeballs."

"You can use this love ball if you want," Bianca said, handing Ash the love ball.

"Sure," Ash said, taking the love ball. "Are you sure about this Latias?"

"Yeah," Latias said with a smile.

"Alight. Go, Pokeball!" Ash said as he threw the love ball at Latias.

After Latias went inside, it instantly caught her.

"Latias come on out," Ash said as he threw the love ball in the air.

Latias came out of the pokeball, and after that, the six of them headed to Lorenzo's house.

"Pika?" Pikachu ask Ash.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Pikachu," Ash said with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You saw that, right?" Jessie said.

"Yeah, the twerp just caught a talking Latias!" James exclaimed.

"Well, it's getting late, and I'm getting tired. Let's catch dat Latias as well as Pikachu tomorrow, den give them to de boss," Meowth said before yawning.

"Team rocket snoozing off at the speed of light..." the trio said before they feel asleep on the rooftops.

* * *

 **So what does everyone think of the story so far? Please leave a review if you want to tell me what you think.**


	2. You guys again?

**I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my art, OCs and storylines.**

* * *

 **The morning after we left off**

We see Ash in the guest bedroom of Lorenzo's house, and he's in a deep sleep. Pikachu had been trying to wake him up for 15 minutes now. He even tried zapping him. Pikachu tried to zap him one more time.

"Just one more hour, Pikachu," Ash said, half asleep.

Latias then came in the room and noticed Ash was still asleep, so she tried to wake him up herself.

"Come on, Ash, breakfast is ready," Latias said, which caused Ash to jump out of bed and run to the dining room. "Well that was easy."

When Latias got to the dining room, Ash was looking at the food in confusion.

"Who made this food anyways? Are Bianca, Lorenzo and Serena awake already?" Ash asked Latias.

"No they aren't, I made the food," Latias said.

"Alright, let's dig in!" Ash said, only to be stopped by Latias.

"We can't yet, Ash. Bianca, Lorenzo and Serena are still asleep, so we should wait to eat until they are awake,"

"Alight..." Ash said as his stomach growled.

After a little bit, Serena walked in, followed by Bianca, then Lorenzo.

"Good morning everyone," Ash and Latias said at the same time.

"I take it that one of you made the food," Bianca said.

"Yeah, I did," Latias said before telling everyone what there was for food. "I made Dark chocolate chip pancakes with a little bit of brownie batter mixed in. If you want, you could have some real maple syrup on it."

Everyone then sat down at the table and started to eat. After they were done eating, everyone complimented Latias' cooking.

"Who wants to go to the garden?" Bianca asked everyone.

"I do," Ash, Latias, and Serena said together.

"Then follow me," Bianca said as she led the way.

* * *

When they arrived, they had a feeling that something was about to happen, when suddenly.

"Help me Ash!" Latias yelled as she and Pikachu were caught in a net and dragged into a glass dome on the front of a robot.

"Alight, who did that!?" Ash said angrily.

"Prepare for trouble!" A woman's voice said.

"And make it double!" A man's voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The woman's voice said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" The man's voice said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The woman's voice said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The man's voice said.

"Jessie!" The woman said.

"And James!" The man said.

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth! That's right!" said Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet.

"Team Rocket!" said Ash and Serena.

"Don't worry Latias, I'm coming! Oh... and you too Pikachu," Ash said before running towards the robot, only to be knocked back. He tried again, and again, but he couldn't get to them.

"Wow, the twerp is persistent today!" Jessie said.

"And did you hear what he said?" Meowth asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"De twerp said he was coming for Latias, and den said Pikachu too, as if he forgot about him. Weird, right?" Meowth said.

While this was all happening, a wild riolu that lived in the garden was watching, and was thinking about how to help. It then got an idea and started to charge at the robot, only to then bend over and touch the soul dew and then get enveloped by a bright light. When the light went away, the riolu was gone, but a Latios was in it's place, but not any Latios, this Latios was the one who saved the city when Ash first came to Altomare.

"It actually worked," Latios said in human speech.

"Latios, is that really you?" Bianca said, starting to tear up a little.

Latios simply nodded his head. Bianca then ran over to him, cry tears of joy. Eventually, Bianca calmed down enough to speak to Latios.

"I thought you were gone for good, but I'm glad your here now," Bianca said happily.

"I'm glad I get to be with you again, Bianca," Latios said, hugging Bianca. Suddenly, another net came out of the Team Rocket robot.

"Look out!" Bianca said.

Latios then used Dragon Pulse to destroy the net. He then heard his sister and noticed the Team Rocket had her captive.

"Sis! Alright, take this you fiends!" Latios said before using Draco Meteor. The attack hit the dome containing Latias and Pikachu, freeing them.

"Dat's not good!" Meowth said, starting to panic.

"Thanks bro," Latias said to Latios.

"No problem," Latios said back.

"Are you okay, Latias?" Ash asked, wondering if his girlfriend was okay.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Latias said before giving Ash a quick kiss.

"Alight, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu then used thunderbolt and blew up the robot that Team Rocket was in and causing them to be sent into the air.

"Well that didn't work out well," James said.

"And did anyone see that Latias kiss the twerp?" Jessie said.

"Yeah. Now I've got da feeling dat we shouldn't separate de two of dem," Meowth said.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The three of them said as they were flying into the distance.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said before he and the other three were out of sight.

Latios then went over to Ash to ask him a few questions, but not until he explained why he can use human speech now.

"Hey Ash, long time no see," Latios said, catching the trainer's attention. "If you're wondering how I can speak, it's because when I was in the soul dew, I heard Latias teaching herself how to speak."

"Makes sense. But how are you out of the soul dew?" Ash asked.

"I made a deal with a riolu that he would take my place, which he suggested first," Latios said to Ash. "Anyways, did my sister kiss you just a bit ago?"

"Yep. We confessed are feelings for each other last night," Ash said happily.

"Hey bro, I have a feeling your about to ask this, so I'll tell you now. Ash did catch me, but only after I gave him permission to, seeing as we had already confessed to each other," Latias said to her brother.

Luckily, Latios trusts Ash, so he wasn't angry about it.

"One more question," Latios said to Ash. "Why didn't you come back sooner, Ash?"

"It's because Professor Oak wouldn't give me a break, until yesterday. I actually have to get going soon and figure out where I should travel next," Ash said in response.

After that, Serena introduced herself to Latios, and after talking about the adventures she had with Ash in Kalos, she, along with Ash, Latias, and Pikachu, head off to the docks to head to Pallet Town.

After they got to the docks, and had made a pit stop for the painting Latias made for Ash, they got on a boat and headed off to Pallet Town. They waved goodbye to Bianca, Latios, and Lorenzo, who waved back.

"I wonder where we should go next," Ash said to himself.

"How about Unova? I've always wanted to go there," Latias said.

"Yeah, me too," Serena said.

"Alight, then it looks like it's time for me to head back to Unova!" Ash said excitedly.

* * *

When they arrived in pallet town, they immediately headed to Ash's house, seeing as it was getting dark out.

"So this is your home town. It's quite peaceful," Latias said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Ash said before they reached the house. When they went in the house, they were immediately greeted by Ash's mom, who was curious about the company the Ash brought with him.

"Hi mom. This is Serena, and this is Latias, who happens to be my girlfriend!" Ash said, pointing to Serena when he said her name, and Latias, when he said hers.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum," Latias said with a smile on her face.

Delia then let out a squeal of joy and hug Ash.

"You finally have a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you," Delia said to her son.

"Moooom, your embarrassing me!" Ash said, receiving a giggle from Latias.

"Oh, sorry, I just got a little excited, that's all," Delia said.

After the excitement went down, everyone headed off to bed.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Unova region**

"So, what did you find out about the Latias and Latios that live there?" A man with a tall purple hat said with teal hair said.

"Apparently the Latios is now a soul dew, and just yesterday, the Latias was caught by a trainer named Ash Ketchum," A man in a purple uniform said.

"That name sounds familiar," A man with an indigo blue afro said.

"I remember an Ash Ketchum from Sinnoh who ruined Cyrus' plans," A man with slightly dark blue hair and a crossed out team galactic symbol on his shirt said.

"He hasn't won a single pokemon league tournament, but he has come close," A woman with brownish blue hair in the shape of an arrow pointing up said.

"Either way, he shouldn't be a problem. Right, Melzish?" A man with very spiky orange hair said.

"I'm honestly not sure about that, though your probably right, Revnomack," The man with the tall purple hat said. "From what I've heard, he has been killed and almost died multiple time, yet he's somehow still alive... This will be very interesting."


End file.
